Never Imagine
by ShortieLu
Summary: It has been over a year now since there were no more Titans, Levi and Hanji relationship has changed. They have become close, very close they never thought they would falling in love and one night they made love. Until one Hanji finds about she's pregnant, it was a shocking news to her and knowing she was carrying Levi's child. They never imagine they would be parents. LevixHanji


Never Imagine

Chapter 1 "That Night"

Note - Hi everyone! Welcome to my new story "Never Imagine" I freaken love Attack on Titans this anime took me off and I'm sure you AOT fans love it too. Anyways hope you enjoy the story!

{Hanji was in her office sitting at her desk leaning back, she was staring at the ceiling and thinking about that night. She couldn't stop thinking about it, what happen that night was very special to her because she never had that special moment with someone and that someone was Captain Levi. Over few months ago her relationship with Levi was changing, like they were connecting and it turn into a wonderful feeling. They have became close, very close she never imagine that her relationship with Levi turn into love and it was hard to believe they had fallen for each other. But one night she was in room alone with Levi, they both were in the room having a conversation but suddenly the conversation turn into a kiss and their lips were meeting each other. Then the kiss got deeper, she wrap her arms around his neck and he wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. So they move towards the bed, she lays down staring into Levi's eyes and him leaning on top of her. They continue kissing, then they have removed their clothes and they were making love. That night Hanji was never going to forget it, she smile to herself that she made love with Levi and it was her first time too. Suddenly she shakes her head, gets up from her desk and leaves her office. She walks down the hallway, makes a left turn then stop, she was few steps away from Levi's room and she continue walking towards it.}

Hanji: *Takes a deep breathe and knocks on the door. Hears his footsteps coming towards the door and waits for him open it.*

Levi: *Opens the door seeing that is Hanji having her head down.* Hanji?

Hanji: *Looks up and gives him a little smile* Hey Levi, could we talk? *She asked him*

Levi: *Nods* Come in.

Hanji: *Enters the room, sits on the couch and puts her hands together.* Hmmt stop thinking about it. We didns true. *Looks up at the ceiling*

Levi: *Closes the door, walks up to the couch and sits next to her* What is it? *He asked*

Hanji: Well you see, about that night...what we did, I just can't stop thinking about it. We didn't talk about it, is like we ignore what happen between us and it is something I never want to forget. What we did...it was special and I regret nothing. *She said to him whiling looking down at her hands*

Levi: It's true. *Looks up at the ceiling*

Hanji: Hm?

Levi: That night...it was special and I mean it. *Looks at her serious* Yout talked about it, it was something that just happen and I would never forget it.

Hanji: Levi?

Levi: Our relationship has changed, never imagine I would ever fall for you but I have. You probably never imagine falling for me and you did. I regret nothing. *Places a hand on Hanji's hands*

Hanji: Levi? *Her eyes starts to get watery*

Levi: I love you Hanji.

Hanji: *Sniffs* I love you too Levi. *Tears starts coming down to her cheeks*

Levi: You don't have to cry. *Wipes off her tears and leans towards her lips*

Hanji: *Wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back*

Levi: *Wraps his arms around her waist, pulls her closer to him and deepens the kiss*

{10 mins later}

Hanji: *Breaks the kiss* Wow, we kissed about 10 mins.

Levi: Why did you stop? *He asked grabbing her face and pulling her closer*

Hanji: You wanted keep going non stop? *She asked her eyes widen*

Levi: Just shut up and kiss me. *Kisses her again*

Hanji: *Obeys him and kisses him back*

Levi: *Breaks the kiss* Hanji?

Hanji: Yes? *She asked tilting her head*

Levi: Can we do it again? *He asked looking serious*

Hanji: Again?! But that night was few days ago. *She said being lean by him*

Levi: Well I want that night to happen again. *Pulls her closer to him* I am not going to let you out, until we repeat that night. *He said looking at her serious*

Hanji: Can I go do something first? *She asked*

Levi: No. *Pulls her close and kisses her again*

(End of chapter 1)

Sorry that is short ^^; chapter 2 will be a bit longer than this one.


End file.
